


Christmas Dreams

by flydye8



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8/pseuds/flydye8
Summary: Clara gets a Christmas wish from the Spirit of Christmas Dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song “Christmas Dreams” by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. It is a beautiful song and when I heard it this story just popped in my head. Most importantly this story is for Ms-random1401 on tumblr. Surprise! I’m your secret santa. I hope you enjoy your story. Merry Christmas and I do hope I made your holiday season grand.

Title: Christmas Dreams  
Author: Flydye88  
Pairing: 12th Doctor and Clara  
Rating: T  
Summary: Clara gets a Christmas wish from the Spirit of Christmas Dreams.   
Author’s Note: This story is inspired by the song “Christmas Dreams” by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. It is a beautiful song and when I heard it this story just popped in my head.  
Author’s Note 2: Most importantly this story is for Ms-random1401. Surprise! I’m your secret santa. I hope you enjoy your story. Merry Christmas and I do hope I made your holiday season grand.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
New York City, 21st century, a place where Christmas comes alive, so Clara heard throughout her travels after she and the Doctor parted ways. They were correct; New York City was amazing at Christmas time. She thoroughly enjoyed seeing the large ornaments outside of Radio City Music Hall, all the wonderfully decorated streets, and the window displays on Fifth Avenue. 

She looked at another Christmas display and sighed, even with all the Christmas things around her, she was still sad. She tried desperately not to be sad but there was something still missing, the Doctor.

She missed him terribly and it was moments like these that she missed him the most. She closed her eyes and with perfect clarity she could still see his silver hair, his velvet coat, the soft smile he reserved just for her. Feeling a wet tear run down her cheek she opened her eyes and wiped her face with her gloved hand. Needing a distraction, before she burst into tears...again, she focused on the display in front of her and saw the Earth cupped hands of a woman. 

The woman had long snow white hair and a dress that matched. Both hair and dress looked to be blowing in the wind, her skin was porcelain, her eyes blue as ice, but the most interesting thing about the woman was the crystal droplets that hung from the ends of her hair. A sign at the bottom of the window titled the display as “Christmas Dreams” with caption underneath that said, “Make a wish.” 

“Make a wish,” Clara said sadly, before continuing, “Well I guess it won’t hurt. I wish I could see him again and for him to remember me.” She took a moment, then turned away from the display and continued down the street.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
In an area of the universe where the darkness meets the light, a woman with snow white hair heard a wish that was laced with so much heartache it made her take notice. The Spirit of Christmas Dreams arose from her chair and moved to a book that sat upon a golden pedestal, opening it she flipped through the pages to find the wish that was said with such sadness. She stopped at the right page and dragged her finger across the names written on the paper until her finger touched the name Clara Oswald.   
There was the person that said such a mournful wish, the woman closed her eyes and allowed the universe to share with her the story of Clara Oswald and the Timelord called the Doctor. 

The images that formed in her mind caused her heart to ache because she now understood the complexities of the relationship, and the necessity to keep these two star cross lovers separated. She opened her eyes and stared at the name in the book.   
How was she going to grant such a wish when so much was at risk? Smiling, an idea formed in her mind, yes these two were on opposite paths but maybe on this Christmas Eve they could have a moment in time when they both could finally express their love. An evening to remember that will help them in the many years, yet to come, where they would have to be apart.   
She was Spirit of Christmas Dreams and she would grant Clara Oswald’s wish. Taking a crystal tear drop from the end of her hair she disappeared from her realm.   
_______________________________________________________________________

Clara continued to walk on 5th avenue half- heartedly looking at the other window displays when large snowflakes began to fall, quickly she pulled her coat closer to her body. “I think I need to get warm,” she said out loud. 

A male passerby, with short white hair, heard her statement and replied, “Just around that corner is a coffee house called Hole in the Wall it has good coffee.”

“Thanks for the info,” Clara said as she walked purposely in the direction of the coffee shop mentioned to her.

She was about to cross the street and enter the welcoming interior of the coffee shop when she stopped. There in the window she saw a familiar figure sitting at one of the tables staring into his coffee. 

The Doctor looked just as handsome as he did the last time she saw him. She started to cross the street determined to talk with him, even as stranger, just to hear his voice. Oh, how she wanted to hear his Scottish brogue again. 

Reaching the door, she opened it, before logical side of her mind reminded her just how bad of an idea meeting him again was. She walked in and moved toward the Doctor’s table. Once there she stopped, took a deep breath before she asked, “Is this seat taken?”

The Doctor looked at the woman who spoke to him and noticed that she was the same one he talked to earlier in the year, “You are a long way from your western diner.”

Sitting Clara responded, “Yeah, I needed a bit of a holiday and I heard New York was the place to be.” 

“Are you sure you are not an alien?” the Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow, “The States are quite large and the probability that we would meet again is very low.”

“Nah, I’m not but maybe you are with that wild silver hair.” She countered with a smile.

Running his hands through the wildness on top of his head he responded, “I’ve meant to get a cut, but haven’t had the time.” 

“Time is something I have plenty of,” Clara said before continuing, “Do you have any more amazing stories to tell?

“I do, but I really don’t have time for chit chatting there is a corporation here that is very questionable that I must check out.”

“Sounds exciting, do you think we could have some coffee before you chase after the bad guys?” Clara asked in a hopeful voice.   
Taking a moment to decide the Doctor nodded, “Yeah, I think I can fetch you a coffee and me another since this one is cold,” he raised his hand and gestured toward the lady behind the counter for two coffees.  
________________________________________________________________________

The lady behind the counter nodded her head, and pushed back a bit of her white hair as she poured the coffee into two mugs. She looked around before retrieving a small crystal tear drop from her pocket. She blew gentle on the crystal and smiled as it turned into sugar. Gingerly she put the sugar into one of the mugs, then she placed the mugs onto a tray. Coming out from behind the counter she walked to Clara and the Doctor’s table to deliver them. 

The Doctor nodded his thanks to the lady and pulled out some dollars to give to her, which she gracefully declined and said, “It is Christmas Eve all drinks are on the house.” 

Returning to the counter she tilted her head and watched the Doctor put more sugar into his cup. She held her breath as he closed his eyes while taking a tentative sip. When he opened his eyes again she saw him stand up, grabbed Clara and give her a tight hug. Knowing her work was done she turned toward the exit of the coffee shop, she, the Spirit of Christmas Dreams, had fulfilled Clara Oswald’s wish.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Clara was immobile in the Doctor’s arms as he hugged her tightly whispering, “Oh my Clara!”

Pulling away from his body Clara looked at him in amazement, “You remember me, Doctor?”

Smiling at her he replied, “I don’t know how but I do now. It’s like someone has given me a third chance with you, which I’m extremely grateful for.”

With tears in her eyes Clara grabbed the lapels of his velvet coat and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Feeling him stiffen she pulled back and stated, “Sorry, but I’m not going to waste this moment I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time.”

“I wish you would have done it sooner,” he replied with a sheepish smile.

“Me too.” Clara replied, then asked, “So what do we do now?”

“Well I think we should go do some ice skating.”

“Really? That is what you want to do?” 

“Yes, it has been a long time since I’ve gone,” he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Okay then let’s go ice skating then.”

They exited the coffee shop and walked toward Rockefeller Center, her hand in the crook of his arm. While they walked, they shared stories about the adventures they have had since they separated, all the while enjoying being with each other once more.  
____________________________________________________________________

“It sounds like you listened to the advice I gave you,” the Doctor commented as they rented some skates from the small hut next to the skating rink.

“Yeah, but I really wanted to still be with you.” Clara stated then continued sadly, “I’ve missed you Doctor.” 

He stopped lacing his skates and caught her eye, “I’ve missed you as well Clara Oswald. It was hard to remember all our adventures but not remember a thing about you.”

Clara cupped his cheek and leaned in and kissed him gently, “I know, Doctor, I know.”

He grabbed her hand and led her to the ice before replying, “Well that is all behind us now. I will never forget you again. Shall we go skating?”

“Yes, but I want you to know something first, I love you Doctor and I always will,” Clara said lovingly.

“And I love you, forever, even when I’m wearing a different face then this one. Never forget that,” he responded as he pointed his finger at her.

“I won’t,” nodding toward the ice she smiled and asked, “shall we?”

He grabbed her hand and together they joined the many other couples on the ice, under the soft light of the Rockefeller Christmas tree.

__________________________________________________________________________  
They continued to skate until they were the only ones remaining on the ice, deciding to call it a night and allow their feet to recoup they went to the many benches surrounding the ice rink to remove their skates, sharing loving looks between them never letting go of the other’s hand unless it was necessary. 

Once their original shoes were back on, they walked hand in hand to return them to the renting station. The Doctor placed them on the counter then led Clara to the foot of the large Christmas tree, once there he grabbed her cold hands and kissed them reverently before speaking, “Clara Oswald you are loved by me so deeply and I am so happy that you are back by my side.”

“Me too, Doctor,” she replied as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips. The clock tower at Rockefeller Center struck midnight breaking the kiss she smiled and said, “Happy Christmas, Doctor.”

Returning her smile, he replied, “Happy Christmas, Clara Oswald.”

He leaned in and gave her another kiss as the clock chimed for the last time.

Clara opened her eyes after the sweet kiss to see a blank stare on the Doctor’s face, immediately tears formed in her eyes. She knew at that moment he had no memory of her again.

He pulled away from her and stammered, “Um, I’m sorry, I’m not sure why I kissed you.”

Holding back the tears she replied, “Maybe, the Christmas spirit, caused you to be caught up in the moment.”

“Nah, Christmas is just another day,” he stated as he looked around trying to figure out why he was standing next to a Christmas tree in the middle of New York City. His eyes landed on the small round faced woman in front of him and smiled softly at her, “you remind me of someone.”

Taking a deep breath to control her emotions Clara stated, “Maybe, I remind you of someone you once loved.”

He tilted his head, “Possibly,” he stated over his shoulder as he started to walk away. Then he stopped, turned and smiled, “However, if I did love someone I think that someone would be you,” 

Clara watched as he walked away from her with a soft smile on her face, reassured that in the deep recesses of the Doctor’s mind he did love her. She maneuvered back toward the bench she and the Doctor previously occupied, sitting she pulled out a small book and wrote down everything that happened that evening so she would never forget.

Once finished she walked back to her TARDIS, she opened the door and continued toward the console of her ship to put in some coordinates for her next adventure, only to stop and stare. 

On the monitor was a sticky note with the Doctor’s handwriting, with seven words written on it, “I’ll never forget and neither will you.” 

Clara smiled and whispered, “No, Doctor I will never forget.”

Fini

**Author's Note:**

> If you have enjoyed this little story let me know. Leave a comment.


End file.
